


Teach Me

by Countershocked (Dokuganryu)



Category: One Piece
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Dom/sub, M/M, Rough Sex, Teacher AU, Toys, i cant think of anything else to tag this lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 12:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4786574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dokuganryu/pseuds/Countershocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ok I don’t even know where this came from but School AU happened with headmaster Whitebeard and Crocodile being a bad (in more than one sense of the word) teacher. </p>
<p>It's all myopicbloom's fault, as always.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teach Me

“You wanted to see me between classes?”

“Forgetting your manners so quickly, are we?”

“…You wanted to see me between classes, _sir_?”

“Yes, yes I did.” Whitebeard leaned back in his chair, “You seem a little upset about keeping up formalities though, Crocodile.” He gave a chuckle at the scowl on the teacher’s face, then again he did always have somewhat of a permanent frown etched into his features. “There are no students around, I don’t see why I have to.” He muttered, chewing on the end of his fountain pen; he’d wanted to go out for a cigarette but no, of course he wouldn’t be allowed, not when Whitebeard wanted his attention. Needy bastard.

“Don’t be like that,” The headmaster cleared up the papers scattered across his desk, shoving them into the top drawer out of the way, “you locked the door, I take it?”

“…Yes.” Crocodile approached the desk, glancing up at the clock, “I want a smoke before I have to go back to teach so I’d appreciate you not keeping me too long,” He perched on the desk, his back to Whitebeard, “…sir.” He bit down on the cap of the pen, turning his head as he heard the man rise up, unsurprised to see a smirk- he never could wait until _after_ the day was over.

“Are you going to keep talking to me like that?” He questioned, pacing to stand in front of Crocodile. At just over a foot taller than the younger man, he cast quite an imposing shadow, “If you are, you know what it’ll get you. Then again that’s exactly _why_ you do it, isn’t it?” He took the pen from between his subordinate’s teeth, slipping it into his top pocket before taking hold of Crocodile’s tie, “Answer me.”

The authoritative tone sent a shiver through him and he could feel himself grow hot as Whitebeard’s lips pressed against his neck, “H-Hah, you know the answer to that already…” Crocodile laughed nervously, tilting his head to give him more room, “I like to challenge you.” He smirked, hissing as teeth bit into his skin; presumably that was a warning to watch his tone.

Next thing he knew he was flat on his back, a knee pushing between his legs to force them apart, “take them off, we don’t have time to waste after all,” he ordered, undoing his belt in the meantime. Normally he would’ve taken his time and teased Crocodile until he was _begging_ for him, but he didn’t have the luxury of that, (his own fault) he just couldn’t wait to have his subordinate squirming underneath him.

Crocodile didn’t hesitate to strip off when asked, his cock already shamelessly hard from the situation alone, “…d-don’t keep me waiting,” he licked his lips eagerly, moaning softly as he felt wet fingers push against him, slipping inside him to the knuckle in one swift movement. “Ordering me around now?” Whitebeard curled the digits up, thrusting them fiercely against that one spot he knew would drive him wild.

“You’ll regret that.”

Maybe not right now, since he didn’t have the time to spare, but at another time he would make Crocodile pay dearly for his demanding tone. He grabbed at his tie, gripping it tight enough for the fabric to dig into the sides of his neck, burying his digits inside as deep as he possibly could as he pulled hard, smirking as the boy gasped and choked at the obstruction to his airway.  

“H-Hah…Y-You…Inside…I…Need m-more…” He could barely get the words out as he bucked down, panting as he looked up to Whitebeard desperately.

“Is that how you’re going to ask me to fuck you? You didn’t even say the magic word…” Whitebeard chided him, slipping his fingers out completely to rest his thick cock against him. With little hesitation he slammed his hand around Crocodile’s throat, squeezing down as he yanked at on the tie at the same time. This only caused the boy to moan louder, his body thrashing at the grip as it only grew harsher.

“P-Please…H-Hah..S-Sir, p-please…I…”

Those words were all he needed to hear. With a low groan he started to push forwards into the tightness, spurred on by Crocodile’s legs closing around his back, pulling him deeper as he moved, “I love it when you look at me like that” He rested the tips of his fingers against the pressure points either side of his neck, slowly pressing down as he spoke, “What do you want from me?”

He swallowed thickly, gagging for air as tears stung at the corners of his eyes, “F-Fill me up, a-ah…P-p-please sir, I-I…N-nhn…need it…” his face was flushed a dark red from both the embarrassment and the lack of oxygen, but right now all he cared about was Whitebeard’s length stretching him wide as he rocked against him. God he could come there and then just from the sound of Crocodile’s voice.

“Y-you’re always so tight…h-hah…” Whitebeard could feel the boy tense around him as he slipped out only to ram himself back in harder, thrusting at a rhythmic pace, angling himself perfectly to hit Crocodile’s sweet spot over and over.

The boy’s hand grabbed for his wrist, shaking as he dug his nails in, “C-Can’t b-breathe…A-ah!” He coughed as the grip around his neck loosened a little, sucking in deep breaths as he regained some control, “Y-You forget…A-ah…h-how strong you a-are…” Crocodile gave a short laugh, pulling his boss down into a sloppy kiss, moaning into his mouth as he felt hands grip under his knees, spreading him even further apart. He wasn’t going to last much longer at this rate.

Whitebeard bit down on his lower lip before moving back, “Guess I’ll use my…a-ah…strength for this instead…” He let out a low moan as he jolted forwards, slamming into him faster and faster, his climax hitting him suddenly with a wave of intense pleasure shooting through his entire body. He sheathed himself fully inside of the boy before he came, filling him up with all he had (as per his request).

That was enough to send him over, his hand shot up to cover his mouth to muffle his cries as he spilled himself completely, ruining his work shirt. “Is that what you wanted, boy?” Whitebeard teased as he slipped out, reaching into one of his draws to grab a long, thick plug.

Crocodile was a little dazed from his powerful orgasm, but he still let out a yelp at the feel of the object pushing into him. It was a little embarrassing just _how_ easily it went inside him; then he remembered that Whitebeard’s cum would have been more than adequate lubricant. “Y-You’re expecting me to teach with….T-this inside of me?”

“Is that a problem?”

He mulled over the answer, turning his gaze away from Whitebeard, “N-No sir.”

“Good boy. Now change and leave.” Whitebeard gave his ass a hard slap before moving over to a chest of draws, taking out a clean shirt. “It’s your size.”

_Of course it is._

As he slid off the desk to grab the shirt he felt the plug shift a little, which only begged the question of how the fuck was he supposed to walk around with this inside of him and _not_ get a hard on?!

“If you take it out without my permission, you’ll be punished dearly, boy.”

“Don’t tempt me.”

**Author's Note:**

> artwork source: http://jiryoku.tumblr.com/post/128929894903/it-was-only-a-matter-of-time


End file.
